Different techniques for attaching a light engine to a carrier are known, such as screwing or providing an adhesive layer between the light engine and the carrier.
These techniques of attachment needs additional tool and/or equipment, and are therefore not convenient to implement.
US2009/0086478 discloses a light-emitting system comprising a LED module (i.e. a light engine) magnetically attached to a heat-dissipative frame (i.e. said carrier). The magnetic attachment is obtained by providing the frame with a magnetic material (permanent magnet or soft magnetic material) and the LED module with a magnetic element (made of a permanent magnet or a soft magnetic material).
Therefore this document proposes a light-emitting system allowing the user to attach and detach very easily the LED module and the frame, needless of tools or adhesive materials.
The LED module comprises the LED chip and a base carrying the LED chip, the base comprising electrical conductive paths allowing the power supply of the LED chip, dielectric material, and said magnetic element such that the magnetic element is located between the LED chip and the frame.
Therefore the light-emitting system is made from three stacked elements (LED chip, base and frame).
Moreover the magnetic element is made of a thermal conductive material to conduct the heat from the LED chip to the frame, and significantly contributes accordingly to the heat dissipation. To satisfy an efficient heat conductivity, the mass of the magnetic material embedded in the magnetic element must be large enough.
Furthermore, the heat dissipation is not optimum due to the presence of intermediate materials between the LED chip, the magnetic element and the frame (electrical conductive and dielectric materials).